Out in the Rain
by VampireApple
Summary: He hasn't come home in days and she is waiting for him in the rain. Will he ever come home? YxA. Complete.


Kitty: This is another version of my 'Rain' line of stories. They are all a little different, but you don't need to read my other one I have posted to understand this one. This is a one-shot based one my 'What the Rain Brings' fanfic. Feel free to read that one also.

Poky: Weren't you sick when you started the last one?

Pocky: Yah. And you sleepy for the fic…

Kitty: Moving on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

_For Jimmy: You lived a short life and you will be missed. Thanks for helping me all those times in math and I'll see you sooner or later._

_Out_ _in_ _the_ _Rain_

By

Kute Anime Kitty

It was pouring cats and dogs outside. It seemed every one in Tokyo was safe and dry in their home, but not her. No, she was waiting. She was wet and cold. She was the one waiting at the bus stop for him.

She looked to be about sixteen. Her shoulder length blond hair was soaking wet and sticking to her face. Her simple sleeveless black dress didn't provide much warmth. She took off her blue prayer bead necklace and set it on her lap. Then she undid her long red scarf from around her neck and wrapped it around her shoulders. She then put the necklace back on.

Despite the weather and being alone, she was happy. Though her face didn't show it, her midnight black eyes did. Her eyes glowed with welcoming warmth. She came to the bus stop every day for five days, waiting for her fiancée. When he didn't come the first time, she was worried. She kept coming every time a bus came from Izumo. She knew some how that he would come this time. She turned her head to the right as she heard a bus coming.

She stood up. Her eyes glistened with hope and joy. A smile played on lips. As people got off the bus, she looked for her fiancée. Then, she saw him.

He looked the same age as her, his messy brown hair falling into his lazy black eyes. He had a lazy smile on his face. He was wearing his green cargo pants and a nice clean white shirt.

She ran to him. They held each other in a tight embrace for a little while, standing in the rain. She didn't want the moment to ever end. She took in the scent of his hair and shirt.

She pulled out of the embrace and slapped him on his right cheek.

Hard.

Very hard.

He just put a hand on his cheek, eyes wide.

"You're five days late!" she yelled at him. She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I thought you'd never come," she whispered.

His eyes widened more, if that were possible.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry. I know I was just supposed to go to Izumo for a few days, but… Grandpa giving me more training… Not that you're not doing a good job… But you know Grandpa." At this point, he hugged her in a loose embrace. She stood stiffly.

After a few moments, she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.

"Let's go home. I made your friends clean the house. It's cleaner than usual," She said. Neither made a move to go home.

After a little while, he felt her shiver. He realized she had fallen asleep. So he picked her up and started to walk home.

When he finally got home, she was shivering badly and he was sneezing. He went inside into the living room and laid her on the couch. When he did that, he went to go get a few blankets and pillows. When he got them, he went back to the living room. He put them at her feet then lay down beside her. He put a pillow under her head and one where his head would go.

"Achoo!" he sneezed. He got up to get a kleenex, blew his nose and threw the kleenex away. When he was done, he went back to her and lay down by her side. He pulled two blankets on himself and her. He fell asleep listening to her breathing.

She opened her eyes, closed them. Then opened them again. After doing this for a few moments, she sat up quickly, looking around.

'I thought I was outside, in the rain,' She thought. 'In his strong, warm arms…'

She looked down to her side. He had a cute little boy smile on his face, an arm around her waist. She blushed a light blush and stood up.

She went to get a table. When she found one, she brought it back to the living room and set it by the couch. She then went to the kitchen to boil some water for coca and noodles.

While waiting she when into the bathroom. After looking around for a few minutes, she fond what she was looking for. Putting the thermometer on her mouth, she walked back into the kitchen. She put the noodles in the boiling water and put the water on the dry coco.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Looking at the thermometer she let out a snort of anger. She had a fever of 100.2. Frowning she went into the living room to check on him. Seeing he was still asleep, she put the thermometer on the table by him she went back to the kitchen.

Seeing the noodles were ready, she put them into two bowls and put them on a tray. Hearing sneezing from the other room, she quickly put the cups of coco on the tray and walked to the living room.

Seeing her, he smiled. "I wondered where you went."

"I made food. Let me take your temperature," she replied. She picked up the thermometer up and put it his mouth.

Sitting down next to him, she pulled some blankets over herself. She picked up a bowl of noodles and started to eat.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Taking the thermometer out of his mouth she looked at it. "It's 99.5, looks like we're both sick."

He flashed her a lazy smile and she rolled her eyes. "If I have to be sick, I'm glad I'm sick with you," he said. She just gave a weird look.

"You might has well eat something, I did make it," she said, ignoring his remark. She picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. A few hours later they fell asleep.

He woke-up, but didn't open his eyes. He was content just laying there and listening to her breathing. If only they weren't sick.

She stirred, and let out a sigh. He opened his eyes and found her looking at him. They both smiled.

"I think I'm feeling better," he said in a whisper.

"Me too," she whispered back.

He leaned in to kiss her. As he caught her lips in his, he said lovingly, "I love you Anna."

"I love you too Yoh." She said against his lips.

The

End

Kitty: Er… Yah… sweetdrops This is just like my other one, but, all in one chapie… Oh well. It's fluff just the same.

Poky: I liked the other one better.

Pocky: I like them both.

Poky: Stupid dog.

Pocky: Stupid cat.

Kitty: Stupid muses.


End file.
